No Where To Hide
by blueyes08
Summary: Serenity has done the worst...the shock comes between her and true love. Life is too short but apparently hers was too long. The tragedy, the resolution and the murder!
1. Spilt Blood

**Author's Note- HEY! This is my first story! Maybe you can tell but whatever! In this story it is mainly focused on Serenity because I never really thought that she got a lot of attention! So anyway - ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 1: Spilt Blood**

**On a clear night, something unpredictable happened. Blood was on the hands of an innocent one and now she had to flee.**

**A young girl ran through an empty alleyway. The moon glared down on her as if it knew her fate already. She kept running. **

**_I've gotta get away! What have I done?..._ **

**Tears of fear and grief stung her face. No one could help her now. She turned around a dark corner that led into a dead end.**

Serenity! You can't run from me! I'm in your mind now! Plus you have to face what you have done!

**Serenity made a weak attempt to defend herself.**

**_NO!! You did it! Not me! I will tell someone! They'll believe me... won't they? _Serenity said this more to herself than the evil Yami.**

Serenity's Yami laughed cruelly and said 

_You're stupid! Don't you realize what you have done! The blood is on your hands not mine!_

**Serenity cried and her Yami could see that she had won.**

_**Why are you here?! What did I do? I didn't mean to...**_

**Serenity passed out.**

**5 hours later the school bell rang and students quickly ran to their seats. But 5 seats were empty that morning.**

**An hour earlier, Anzu, Yugi, and Tristan walked to Joey's house as usual. Joey and Serenity didn't live with their parents and it always took them longer to get up in the morning. As Anzu rapped on the door, politely, Yugi sensed that no one was home.**

**Tristan finally said ' Who cares about being polite those lazy bums are probably still sleeping!' Tristan let himself in and as they all walked in they were surprised to find the whole place a mess.**

**Yugi and Anzu started to shout for Joey and Serenity. Yugi started to head for Joey's room. Something shiny under the coffee table caught his eye and he frantically ran to Joey's room.**

**Tristan said, still observing the place, ' It looks like they've been robbed...' His voice trailed off as he realized the danger of the situation. He raced to Serenity's room and found it trashed and empty. His heart skipped a beat.**

**Yugi opened Joey's door to find everything in the same condition as the rest of the house but...Yugi bent over to examine a stain on the floor and he nearly passed out when he realized it was everywhere, on the bed, floor, and even the walls. The horror of such much blood crept in on Yugi and he fell to the floor.**

**Anzu entered the room and said softly to herself ' It looks like someone got murdered...' **

**Yugi turned around and looked at her horror struck as she realized who she was hinting got murdered.**

'**Oh Yugi, I'm sorry, I mean I'm sure they're just fine...' But she didn't look convinced herself and suddenly exclaimed in a terrified voice ' Oh Yugi, we just have to find them!' She broke down and started crying.**

**Yugi, still in shock, just sat there. Suddenly he knew he had to find Joey or else he couldn't live...**

**Tristan walked in and without showing any feelings said 'Let's go check the streets.'**

**Anzu turned to Tristan and said ' You don't think they were dumped somewhere...do you?'**

**Tristan didn't say any thing but they all suddenly jumped up as if they had seen a ghost and ran out of the house.**

**The sun peeked in the dark alleyway and shone on Serenity. Her face was almost hidden in the shadows and her hands clenched something big and indefinable. She looked almost dead. The strange object groaned slightly as if holding on to its last breath.**

**Serenity let out a cry of guilt and misery. She whispered a soft ' I'm sorry...' to the object and bent over to kiss its cheek.**

**Anzu, Yugi, and Tristan came around the corner; they had almost given up when they realized that they were lost. Tristan was the first to look up and find the pair.**

**Tristan didn't know who it was at first but suddenly he was surer than ever that it was Serenity. He rushed to her but something made him keep his distance.**

**Serenity looked up and felt the guilt again. She nearly whispered 'I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean...' at that she broke down crying.**

**The trio had realized by now who was in her arms.**

**Anzu said ' Is...is he alive?'**

**Serenity let out a gasp as if the possibility of him not was too horrible to think of. She just stammered ' I...d don't know...I tried...'**

**Yugi finally spoke up and said ' Its alright we'll find out who did this and everything will be fine.' **

**Tristan picked Serenity up like a baby with one swift movement, she didn't object.**

**Tristan whispered ' Serenity, I'm sorry, I'll take care of you' He half looked up and expected to see Joey looking at them disapprovingly but Joey didn't move a muscle. Serenity fell asleep in his arms, either of exhaustion or grief.**

**Yugi stayed by Joey's side but nearly fainted, again, when he saw that there was a bullet hole through his stomach, arm, and leg. _This was no mistake! _Yugi thought to himself. _This was clearly attempted murder! _He shuddered at the thought...maybe it was a successful murder.**

**Anzu, for once, didn't have anything to say. **

**Joey opened his eyes for a second and glared at Serenity. No one else saw but neither did Serenity.**

****

**OK that was my first chapter. Please send me reviews and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Doctors, Surgeons, and Anesthesiologists

Author's Note- hey! Does Joey live? Is Serenity going crazy? Find out!

**!**

**Chapter 2: Doctors, Surgeons, and Anesthesiologists. **

**Serenity awoke in a dark room in a strange bed. Next to her there was another bed with someone in it. **

**_What happened? Where am I? _Serenity began to get up from bed and suddenly found herself too weak. She was weak from emotional and physical struggles that for some reason she could not recall. But she began to see that she was in a hospital.**

**_Do you want to know why you feel so emotionally drained? _The Yami asked (who insisted on being called Saiya) _Don't you remember! It really was great fun! The blood! The shouts! Ahh! The murder!_**

The events of the night began to flood Serenity's mind and she began to cry.

Saiya kept up the torture though, _I wonder how poor Joey is doing right now...it might be too late to save him, you know. He might not make it through the night!! Then maybe we can work on the others! _Saiya laughed a cold and cruel laugh.

Suddenly, Serenity leapt up to check on Joey, in the bed next to hers. He was bruised all over and his face was swollen. He was practically bandaged head to toe. Serenity felt the heavy guilt way on her as she listened to her brother struggle to breathe. She softly stroked his hair.

'I love you' she whispered 'I'm...I'm so sorry!'

_Ooh! This is too perfect! _Saiya squealed in delight. _We could finish him off right now! Then he won't be able to rat us out!_

_You are an evil person!! I won't let you do it! _Serenity added in an unsure voice, _Just what is it you...plan to do?_

_This! _Serenity blacked out as Saiya reached for the pillow.

In the waiting room...

Anzu sobbed into Yugi's shoulder. Yugi slept on Yami's shoulder and Tristan cleared Kaiba's drooling face from his shoulder. Kaiba just so happened to be visiting his second cousins daughter's boyfriends' Great Great Aunt Edna who was getting her bunions removed.

Tristan decided to take a walk. He walked past the nurses' station and the younger ones giggled and waved. He walked past the children's playroom, which would be filled in the morning with cancer fighting youngsters. He also, absentmindedly walked towards Serenity's room. When he got outside the door he couldn't bring himself to open it.

Suddenly he heard an evil laugh. Stunned he opened the door to find Serenity (Saiya) standing over Joey. It took him a moment before he realized that she was smothering him with her pillow. The emergency alarm went off as Joey stopped breathing. Nurses, doctors, surgeons, and anesthesiologists rushed in to save him.

Tristan had snatched Serenity when she fainted moments before the crew came in. He placed her in her bed and went to the bathroom to go over what he had just witnessed...

_Is Serenity behind all this? Is she trying to murder her own brother? No, she wouldn't. He has always done everything to protect her... _

He could hear the doctors talking while they were surrounding Joey.

Doctor 1: His heart rate is slowing down...

Doctor 2: I don't think there is much we can do...

Tristan could hear the nurses taking orders from the doctors, 'Yes, Sir' 'Right away, doctor!' or an occasional sniffle 'He's so young!'

Anesthesiologist: No pain for him...

Surgeon: I don't think the surgery should wait till morning...

Doctor: One bullet to the stomach...

The voices mixed in together and Tristan couldn't make out anything but the BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...of Joey's heart monitor.

Tristan's head swam and he began to feel dizzy...

The voices seemed to be buzzing in his ear...

'The bullet is too deep...he's very weak' BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

'Yes, doctor' 'The operation... maybe...too late' BEEP... ...BEEP... ...BEEP...

'The outlook doesn't look...' BEEP... ... 'He's struggling...'

BEEP... ... ... BEEP ... ... ... ... BEEP

'O God, spare him...' BEEP... ......

BEEP... ...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

(Nurses cries) 'I'm sorry...we've lost him'

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The floor was getting closer...falling..._Joey!_


	3. Grief and Tears

A/N- hey everyone! Thanks for sending your reviews! Thanks to **_freak09, Shizuka Kaiba_**, and **_TheHotChick_** for sending me you're reviews!!

Chapter 3- Grief and Tears

The room was dark. The body had already been removed. The shadows crept up and covered the room in a curtain that hinted death.

_I'm a murderer! _Serenity cried to herself.

_Well, DUH! _Saiya was enjoying every minute of the grief and tears.

_I have to tell someone...I'll tell Yugi!! You can't do this to me anymore! It's not fair! I haven't done anything wrong!_

_Boo Hoo! Cry like the little baby you are! LIFE isn't meant to be fair so deal with it and suck it up! _Saiya said this with a hint of pity that she tried to hard not to show.

_WHY are you so mean and bitter! I will tell Yugi and he will know how to get rid of you forever! _Serenity's anger was overcoming her grief.

..._me gone forever...Yugi...let me think that through..._

Saiya considered it like she was buying a new car. _Nope! Won't work for me..._

_Well you don't have a choice!! What makes you think that you can just run my life!? I am human you know! _Serenity interrupted.

_Ooh! Getting a little meaner and meaner everyday! See you can learn things from me! Try to sound harsher though...you still sound TOO nice! _Saiya laughed at some inside joke and left Serenity feeling beaten.

_Don't you have a heart!? _Serenity softly said, trying to get to the softer side of Saiya.

_You're right! What have I been thinking!_

Serenity was shocked.

_All this time I have been pushing you around like a heartless bitch! I DO have a heart though..._

_Y...You do? _Serenity asked nervously.

_Yeah...YOURS! HA! Do you really think I have time for 'finding' myself when I am busy planning another...murder!_

_No! You can't do this! Please don't! _Serenity began to cry uncontrollably and fell asleep soon after.

Happy dreams and memories haunted Serenity through the night.

_A sweet little girl in pigtails clapped happily as her big brother brought home a new shiny bike! He had worked a whole month at the factory just to see the look on his baby sisters' face._

_Suddenly she started to cry. 'B...But I don't know how to ride a bike!'_

'_It's easy...I'll teach you!' he answered._

'_You will!' She said in amazement. 'You're my hero!' She ran up and gave him a big hug._

Serenity smiled in her sleep and hugged her pillow. Her heart longed for those days...

_The dream shifted and it went to a small house with peeling wallpaper._

_A man and a woman were fighting._

_A girl of about ten hid in her room as she waited for her big brother to come home._

_The fight started to get physical because she could hear the hard blows. _

_The front door slammed as someone left the house._

_It seemed like hours when suddenly her bedroom door opened and her mother was standing there with a black eye._

'_He won't hurt us anymore, baby. We're done with him'_

_The girl shivered in the heat of July._

'_Its alright, I ain't mad at you for being a bad girl today!' said her mother_

'_You just need a little punishing and discipline! Come here, baby, it won't hurt much!' _

_Her mother reached for the leather belt that was hanging in the closet. It was used often._

_Just then her big brother walked in._

'_What the hell is going on here?! Get out! Stop torturing us!' He yelled aggressively but he knew what was coming back at him._

_She raised the belt and her voice ' Don't you yell at me!' But suddenly she dropped the belt and walked out._

_She didn't come home that night and neither did their father._

_Suddenly she saw herself, older, holding a gun._

'_Serenity what are doing? Put the gun down. Serenity what's wrong? PLEASE. Talk to me.' His voice echoed in her ears, begging for his life. BANG! _

_He had saved her so many times..._


	4. Accidents

**AN: hey! its been awhile...like 4 months since i have updated but thats because i had to wait for a new computer...so here it is! Please reveiw! : )**

**Chapter 4: Accidents**

**_'Where am I? I must have passed out...' _**

**'Good morning sleepy head!' A familiar voice whispered in his ear. It was different though...but he couldn't place it.**

**'What happened?' The cold bathroom floor began to wake him out of his daze.**

**'You slept right through the announcement! You'd better get up before you miss the service.' Saiya was sitting on the counter with a smirk on Serenitys sweet face.**

**'Serenity? I saw you...you couldn't have done it...why?' Reality began to creep back into his mind. He began towards the door. ' Where's Joey? I have to go check on Yugi!'**

**'So...Tristan, now you know my secret. Its such a pity...I didn't want to do this...' Saiya hopped off the counter and blocked the door.**

**_'No! Stop this Saiya! You can't do this to me!' _Serenity fought in the back of her mind. **

_**'Of course I can! Plus he is going to get you in trouble...he knows!'**_

**Behind her back she revealed a gun with a silencer. She began to point it at Tristan. 'You know...I'm starting to feel a little guilty about all this...mmm...maybe not! This will go quick so don't make it dificult!' She laughed.**

**'Serenity? Whats wrong with you! Don't!' Tristan began to plead. **

**Just then, Yugi opened the door to find this horrifying scene. Saiya turned in surprise and fired. Serenity fought and gained control and she rushed to his side.**

**'NO! No no no no!' She cried over and over again. **

**Tristan pushed her aside to see where he was hit. It was in his arm and he cried openly in great pain. Serenity gasped as she realized what could happen to her and her friends. Saiya was slowly trying to kill off her friends...but why? **

**'Serenity! Give me the gun! Now!' Tristan shouted authoritively. He was too angry and upset to worry about whether she was going to finish him off.**

**Serenity readily handed him the weapon and called for a doctor. **

**'We'll say that it was an accident for now...hopefully they won't match the bullets with Joeys...' Tristan said this all with a pained look in his eyes. **

**_'This isn't Serenity...I know her...more than Joey would approve!' _Tristan smiled slightly and felt his heart ache for Joey. _'I love her...and I will protect her...no matter what' _**

**Yugi was going to be fine and the service for Joey was postponed. Yugi had his arm in a sling and claimed that he had accidentally shot himself. Anzu secretly believed that he was trying to kill himself but she didn't say a word and loyally took care of him day...and night. **

**Serenity went to stay with Tristan and tried to get some rest in his spare bedroom. In the morning Tristan wanted to have a talk with her. She couldn't sleep. She just stared, wide awake, at the puke green ceiling. Tristan never had any taste! **

_**'What is happening to my life! Everything is falling apart...why are you doing this to me Saiya?'**_

_**'Grow up! You don't need those people! They're holding you back-'**_

**'From what!?' Serenity said aloud. '_Why did you come to me...I can't even remember how you came to me...' _**

**Serenity fell asleep and woke up in the morning feeling very refreshed. But something wasn't right...her shin ached and she realized that there was a deep gash in it. She rushed to turn on the light and found that blood was all over her night gown.Then she saw the gun. On the floor next to her bed. It was sticky with blood, the house was deadly silent. _Deadly silent. _She rushed to Tristans room and put her hands to her mouth as she screamed in horror.**


	5. Turquoise Daze

**AN/ hey ya'll! i really suck at updating...my cousin has been bugging me...i'm a major procrastinator. I have no clue what i am doing any more...first i have one idea then another but in the end i use neither and end up coming up with something that i didn't even expect! enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: Turquoise Daze**

**The gun had one bullet left. The turquoise bathroom mirror showed a pale faced girl. Her brown hair swept over the gun as it was raised to her head, her delicate hands bore a black onix promise ring...just months before her birthday. Her eyes were dry and clear. _Wear they brown or hazel? _She wondered to herself. She stood there for several minutes with the gun raised, frozen in time. She watched herself in the mirror and almost smiled to herself. Confusion swept over her as she realized that smiling wouldn't be appropriate considering the circumstances and her emotions of the situation dazed her. **

**_'Am I really heart-broken and sad in this tragedy? Or am I doing what I am expected to do when caught with murder...what is expected? I can get through this...but what about the others...what danger does my prescence bring them? Why do I care? Its my life...but I took another...'_**

**An image of her brothers pleading face flashed through her head. a She suddenly remembered sleeping with the gun the night before his death...why had she done that? The reason didn't come. Was there such a thing as premeditated murder that wasn't consciously premeditated? Like doing something that you don't realize you're doing until afterwards...was her hikari present the night before or was she just an excuse for her outrage? Her heart leaped and skipped a beat. It wasn't an accident. **

**'It wasn't an accident...' She whispered to herself. **

**The finality of the conclusion hit her and she searched the depths of her soul to find her reasoning that prooved against her sweet brother. She found it...the reasoning for everything...but she ignored it. _No! My hikari made me do it! I am innocent! _**

**A shudder passed through her as she recalled the consequences of murder and she decided that she might as well be dead. Her palms began to sweat as she clutched the gun. Her heart began to beat quicker and her head swam with the reality of everything. The mirror played games with her as she began to get dillusional. _Did I already shoot the gun? Is it over yet...I look dead. My eyes are bloodshot from a sleepless night...or is it new death that is haunting them. _Shadows danced through the small room. _Who is there? Is it the devil coming to retrieve my satanic soul! _She began to feel faint and when she hit the floor she realized that she was very much alive. Her shin throbbed and ached...she hadn't known that he slept armed. The knife had cut deep and the blood was still pouring from it forming a little puddle on the blue shag rug. She touched it and watched the crimson liquid drip from her fingertips in a dreamlike state. _I wonder what Anzu is doing right now? Probably making coffee for her beloved Yugi. Shooting him wasn't such a tragedy after all! Anzu and Yugi will be very happy together..._**

**The world began to come together and for a second she felt happiness. It would all end soon enough. A new rush filled her and the confusion was drowned out. The imaginary sugar high gave her a strange strength that brought the gun again to her temple. Her fingers hit the trigger with easiness. Her mind went blank with nothingness. She sat in her blood in awe at the cleanliness of a mans bathroom. **

**The trigger gave way and a buzzing filled her ears. She layed down in a robotic manner and watched the new blood take place in the cracks of the turquoise tiles. Her eyes stared blankly across the bathroom floor as the eighth tile was being filled and finally completed.**

**AN: OMG! i can't believe it! Is this the end? You'll see. What has come over me? o well...please reveiw! Every reveiw is special to me! So please please please enter your comments. Limit the flames though. ; )**


	6. From Me To You

Hey everyone!

i know that some of you want me to update but right now i'm waiting for more reveiws and ideas. so let me know what you think please! and also in my last chapter i accidentally put 'hikari' instead of 'yami'. i meant yami thanks to _Freak09_ for telling me! i highly recommend that you read _Freak09'_s stories she is very talented! i'll have another chapter in maybe a week! please review but limit the flames!

Thanx,

_Blueyes08_


End file.
